pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Finds a New Power to Help Him Defeat Crystal
This is where Darkness takes all of Pinkolol16's current heroes' powers and they have to try and beat him without their powers. Plot Darkness finds a machine that allows him to take the powers of an entire planet. He uses the machine, and the heroes have to find a way to get at Darkness-without their powers. Can they beat Darkness, or will they be lost without their powers forever? Characters Heroes Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Colour Dexter the Wolf, Daffodil the Seedrian, Light "Sundae" the Fox Enemies Darkness the Fox Chapter 1-Darkness' new machine Darkness is in a black hole, where he thrives. Darkness: Hmmm... If only I could beat Light! Al Kehain: You cannot beat her at the moment. Why not take your anger out on someone else? Darkness: Who else? Oh yeah, maybe that punk Crystal! Maybe I could get her. But how? The last few times I tried to get her(flashbacks of Werecoon and metal blasts sagas) all failed. Al Kehain: What is the main reason she is so strong? Darkness: I dunno. Al Kehain: What did it feel like when she'd punch you, or near you. What was her main energy power, that is the question my son. Darkness: I don't know! Well, she did seem a little cold, like uh, ice! She's always cold when she punches, and I can only remember that much. Al Kehain: Ah, maybe you could use fire. Darkness: I've been thinking, I want revenge on everyone on that planet! It's just, yeah, I just, I'm not that big! Al Kehain: .......... Darkness: Hm? What is it? Al Kehain: I made this... Darkness: Oooh? What is it, Pa? Al Kehain: A power draining machine. It will drain all the powers of the inhabitants of one planet, however... there could be a drawback... Darkness: Hm? What is it? Al Kehain: It sucks up all power, if you used it too close to the planet, it could bounce off and hit you, and since you are living darkness itself- Darkness: -I would die. So, where should I use this thing then? Al Kehain: The distance of the planet's moon should be fine. Nobody will notice you there, probably not even Light. Darkness: Alright! So, it's this button? Al Kehain: Yes. Don't press it now. Good luck, my boy. Darkness: Hey, thanks, Pa! Now to get revenge...(grins, then flies off towards the moon of the Earth) Meanwhile, in a light-filled dimension... Light and La Deelada were spying on Darkness as he flew out of the black hole(they couldn't go in the black hole however) Light: What's he up to this time?! I'll stop him(starts running off) La Deelada: Wait! Light: Mama, I can't! La Deelada: Just wait, my dear. Wait until the time is right, then you may get him... Light: Nnnnrgh! (stares down at the map with Darkness) I just hope he's not going to do anything too bad. Meanwhile, with Darkness... Darkness: Well! This is cool! Okay, lets see... got it! So here we go!(presses button and laser fires at the planet) They'll never know what hit 'em!(starts laughing) Chapter 2-Crystal and her friends lose their powers Down on Earth... Crystal(lying near her home): Aaaah! How good it is to be peaceful. Hmmm(notices clouds building up quicker than they would normally) Huh? What? Sophana and Spikeball were in their house, noticing the clouds too. Same with everyone on the entire planet. Then, the clouds turned purple, and everyone started to feel weak. Crystal: Uuuuuuuuuuuugh! Whaaat...? Is this?....Feel weak.... ugh... After about 10 minutes of the storm, it finally went away, but it wasn't a very nice wake-up. Darkness in space however... Darkness: I think it worked! Ha ha! Look at all that power! I'll use it against them, and they'll all surrender to me, Darkness! (starts laughing) But first, I'm gonna go plotting(flies off) Ivy, one of Crystal's friends, woke up. Ivy: Hmmm, you okay? (looks at herself) Why am I a lighter shade of green than I usually am? Oh well, maybe because I'm weak after that strange sensation. Hey Lightni-WHAT?! Lightningbolt was on Ivy's bed, but he was all white, completely. Ivy: What's going on? Lightningbolt, wake up!(she tried shaking him, but he just limped) Oh dear... She then walked outside, to her backyard. Ivy: Hmm. Maybe I'll play my vine game that I like to do when I'm bored. (she tried to "play" with the vines from far away, but, however, she couldn't move them) That's strange. I'll try again. She tried alot of times, however, she couldn't control her nature powers anymore, they were gone. Ivy: Oh no, this is bad, really bad. With Sophana, another of Crystal's friends... Sophana: Spikeball! The big storms gone now!(heard no answer) Spikeball? That's weird.(opens door, to find that Spikeball isn't moving, but is under the sheets of her bed) Spikeball! Come o-Oh!(sees that he's white and not moving) What... what's going on? Wake up!(after trying numerous times, she started crying) Oh Spikeball!(she then notices that she isn't the light pink she was, infact, an even lighter pink) Huh? Why am I not my regular pink? Guess it doesn't matter.(looks at Spikeball) I know! I'll look at his heart! That'll tell his symptom! She tried to look into his heart, however, the ability to do so was gone. Sophana: What's going on? Why can't I look into others hearts?(she ran outside) I'll try flying! However, she couldn't fly anymore. Sophana: Oh no! I...I can't fly?! What's happening to me?! Oh!!!!!! Imagine Crystal and Ivy! However, with Crystal... Crystal: Ugh.(gets up) Huh? What?(covers her arms) Why's it so cold? I'm not usually cold, did it start burning cold when I woke up?(she walked inside) Why was it suddenly so cold? Me being able to control ice, I don't even get affected by the cold HERE, and the same temperature in other places, or a little higher, like normal. Weird. (Walks into the living room, where Chocolate and Kayla(fox form) are) Kayla: Whats going on? I can't change? You're lucky you can still fly. Chocolate: What do you mean? It's natural, not a superpower for me to fly anyway! Crystal: What's going on? Kayla: Crystal, I've got a major problem! I can't change to a Chao, and I was before that weird storm! Crystal: What?! But didn't we fix it on our last adventure?(flashback of Crystal and Chocolate meeting Kayla story) Didn't we make it so that you can change forms at will? Kayla: I don't know now what happened. What I do know is that I'll be only a fox for the rest of my life. Crystal: What about you, Choco? Chocolate: I can still fly(demonstrates flying) See? It's because I have wings, and they were naturally attached, no one can take away my ability to fly. However, I can't control light for a strange reason. And we're all lighter shades of colour than we usually are. Crystal: What?!(looks at herself, and she is indeed a lighter shade of blue than she usually is) Weird. Wonder what it means. Chocolate: I don't think it means anything good. Kayla: Hey Crystal, I can't use any of my elemental powers either. Why don't you try your ice outside? Crystal: That's the problem. When I was out there, after I woke up, it was freezing out there for some reason, and to me, it's not usually cold outside. And it doesn't get burning there. Chocolate: Oh, come on Crystal! Do it! Crystal:(crosses arms) Okay, so long as someone can find me some warm clothes. A few minutes later... Crystal: Alright. Now to test my ice powers. She tried charging up her homing ice, however, nothing came, since her ice powers were gone. And since that was gone, so was her ability to endure the cold. Crystal: What?! I... I can't control my ice?! (looks at herself) How... how is that possible?! I... lost them?! This is bad news! I've gotta go tell Choco and Kayla!(runs inside) When she was inside... Crystal: Hey guys! Guess what?(in a scared-ish sort-of voice) Chocolate: Wh-wh-wh-what? Crystal: I've lost my ice powers! Everyone else in the room gasped. After a long silence... Kayla: How're we gonna get them back? Crystal: I don't know, but we'd better get them back, otherwise, I might get scared! Chocolate: Hey, we'd better be careful when we go outside, because it's gonna be cold, especially you, since you've lost your ice powers. Crystal: It's making me cringe thinking about it! Knock at the door. Crystal: Hm? Who's that? She opens the door, to find Sophana, holding a dead Spikeball. Crystal: I can already tell what happened. Come in.(closes door) Sophana: I was being normal, but after that storm, I found out that 1. Spikeball's(gulp) dead, and 2. that I can't use my heart powers anymore! Crystal: Welcome to the club, girl. Chocolate can't use his light powers, Kayla can't turn into a Chao, and I've lost my ice powers! Sophana: What?! That's terrible! To think they'd take away my powers, even the ability to fly, but you?! You're lost without ice powers! Crystal: Mmm! That's why I'm wearing different clothes, because I've lost my ability to endure the cold as well. Don't know why Spikeball's dead though. Ivy then knocks at the door. Crystal: I'll get it!(sees Ivy, with a dead Lightningbolt) Let me guess, same problems as the rest of the team? Ivy: Yes. Oh, is Spikeball dead too? Sophana nods. Ivy: Oh dear... Lightningbolt is too. I think I know the reason why though. Crystal: Do you? Come on, spit it out! Ivy: Hey, it's kinda hard to say. Sophana: I'll understand. Ivy: Wisps, like Spikeball and Lightningbolt, all run on a power source, and that gives them everything, food, energy, powers, and everything. All of that was taken away, along with all our powers, so if their life force is gone, so are they. Crystal: Then we have to get our powers back! Only question is how. Knock at the door. Crystal: So many knocks today? Weird. I'll get it!(runs to the door) Hey.(She then notices Team Young) Guys! Tara? Tara: Bad news, Crystal. I'll show you. Come on. The team walks in. Tara: Look.(she turns the TV on, to a news report about the strange "storm" that struck the entire planet) News Reporter: A strange weather unbalance happened, strange clouds appeared, and now, everyone's lost their powers! Everyone in the room gasped. Crystal: Like us... News Reporter: The clouds emanated a strange wave that made people feel weak according to a little boy here, uh, Snap? Can you explain? Snap is then shown. Tara: It's Snap! Sophana: Bet he'll be blabbing about being on TV. Snap(on tv): Thanks. Listen up, peoples. The reason we all felt weak while it was happening, is because the clouds were releasing a strange wave. I know it because my friends felt it too. Then, the strange energy wave took everyone's powers and stored them in an unknown power source. I'm guessing a machine, but I don't know what it is. However, I do know what wasn't taken away. If you can fly naturally, like, with wings, like, oh, my good friend, a flying puppy, you can still fly. However, if you're, something like a bunny, who can't naturally fly, you were hit. Stuff like my intelligence wasn't taken away, so you technogeeks can feel safe on that one. Elemental powers, like, ice, wind, water, that type of thing, that was taken away, Wisps life forces were taken away, Chao, not much to say, I think they're fine, and, yeah. The only problem I think with Chao owners, is that they can't translate their Chao, since I can't translate mine, uh, and yeah, so that's basically it. Back to you, News Reporter! News Reporter: And that was Snap, with all the details. (continues news report) Sophana: Snap explained everything! Another knock came at the door. Crystal: Again? Who could this be? She opened the door, and Team Physics was there. Crystal: Come on inside. Chapter 3-Figuring out a plan, to get their powers back Team Physics comes inside. Crystal: Snap, we just saw you on TV, how'd you get here so quick? Snap: I told you out there, technobabblin' geeks can feel safe, so I made a teleportation device out of the stuff I got at the time. Wasn't I great on TV? Eh? Eh? Everyone else: Uuuuhhh... Snap: It was a joke, I am focusing on the problem at hand. I did manage to mention a few people in my report. But hey, Tornado and Sheila were on the ground, literally crawling, and I saw all the waves, which was sucking their powers from them, and the machine was beeping like crazy, so I looked, and got this screenshot. He then shows them a screenshot of where they were all getting sucked to, and all they saw, was two eyes and a yellow machine. Crystal: Who's that? Sheila: None of us know, but that is at least a clue. Snap: Clouds can't cover an entire planet like a blanket, that can't happen. So I knew it was unnatural. Then, I found out that screenshot. That machine may be storing everything of our powers, like the elemental powers you all lost. Crystal: My ice powers are in a machine?! Who dares?! Tornado: Snap's machine was beeping, and he was in a frenzy when the event happened. Snap: I was worried, they don't keel on the ground like they're weak, so I was worried, and I wasn't feeling anything, mainly because intelligence isn't affected, so I can still build machines. Chocolate: Like I can still fly because- Snap: Yes, because your wings are attached to you, it's a part of you, otherwise, it would've been a baby ray, and that certainly wasn't it. Plus, you were created, with them attached, so, like I said, any natural flyer can still fly, others like Sophana, or Tara even, can't fly at all. Because they aren't natural flyers. I forgot to mention transformations, those won't work either, turning Super wouldn't work, because you need your main power to be Super, so you can't be Super either. Amelia: So, why is my speed taken away then? It's running. Snap: Ah, but that's not normal, your speed was taken away because it is a super-natural power, it's not natural for a puppy to do that. The reason my intelligence isn't taken away, is because my brain controls everything, and it can't take solid matter. If that was true, we wouldn't be here, so techno geeks are safe. Suzie: I get it. Everyone nods. Crystal: So, what's the plan? We've all lost our powers, What'll we do? Sheila: I don't know. Snap: I've got an idea, but we'll need everyone's help. Everyone agreed to help. Snap: We split up into our teams, and search for our other friends. We tell them what's happening, and see if we can find the power source. Of our powers. Here!(he hands the other two teams special I-Pad looking devices) See if we can find the power source while we're at it! Crystal: One problem, how'll we defend ourselves? Tornado: He just said we'll be in teams, we'll work together to take down our foes. Even if we don't have our powers, we can still punch and kick, right? Crystal: But I can't endure the cold anymore, how'll I take the temperature? Snap: Wing it. Try your best. All your friends'll help you anyway. Sophana: I'll take Spikeball home. Want me to take Lightningbolt home, Ivy? Ivy: Will they be okay without us? Snap: They'll be fine. Right now, they're in a machine. Sophana, that's a good idea. Sophana: Thanks. I'll go right now.(she takes the Wisps and runs off for the other homes) Snap: Everyone! Listen up! Crystal: Split up! Into your teams! Find our friends and tell them the news! Try and find the source of our power loss! Everyone in the room: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 4-Finding Our Friends, Telling them the News Team Ice head out on their hoverboards, well, the 5 members that were around at the time. Team Physics and Young also do the same. With Team Ice Crystal: I can't believe we lost our powers! Ugh, it makes me cringe, since I can't endure the cold anymore, which is why I'm still wearing warm material. Sophana: You'll have to get used to it for a little while. You'll look a little funny though! Crystal: Shut up. I like being free. Ivy: Guys look! Someone below! Chocolate: Looks like friends. Wanna land? Crystal: Of course we will!(starts to land, while the team follows) After they land ???: Heeeeeey! Crystal: Who's that? Aleena pops out from the bushes Aleena: Eh! Crystal! Friends! Hey! Siway: We've been wondering how you've been. Tillin: Notice the storm? Sophana: We all did! We've all lost our powers! Aleena: Yeah, so have we. I can't use my hammer or my psychic powers anymore. Siway's lost his ground and mind powers, and Tillin can't use the Power Emeralds. It's terrible. Crystal... let me guess, lost them? Crystal: Yes, Aleena. Where's Dexter? Siway: He was following us, with a new girlfriend. Aleena: Be quiet, he can have that girl! Dexter: What's going on? ???: Dexter, can you tell these nice people to slow down sometimes? Dexter: Oh Daffodil... anyway, hey Crystal! Have you-(mouth gets blocked by Tillin) Siway: We've already explained. Can you explain this girl to the lot who doesn't know her. ???: I'll explain myself, thank you. My name is Daffodil, I am a Seedrian. Sophana: Daffodil, huh? Pretty name! Daffodil: What are all your names, I forget easily. Crystal: My name's Crystal! This here is my friend Chocolate, but I call him Choco for short. Chocolate: Yeah! I've grown used to it. Sophana: My name is Sophana, and I did have a partner who was a Wisp named Spikeball, however, he's... Daffodil: I saw the pups news report. Don't worry, we'll get him back. Ivy: My name is Ivy. I also had a partner that was a Wisp too. His name was Lightningbolt, and suffered the same fate as Spikeball. Kayla: And my name is Kayla. I could turn into a Chao, but, yeah, that was taken away... Dexter: You know me, Daff. These are my other friends, Aleena, Siway, and Tillin. Those guys are good friends of ours. Daffodil: Don't worry, I'll be a real help, I can glide with my skirt, and that couldn't be taken away at all. It's because of my clothing. Aleena: Okay, so, what's the plan? Crystal: Here!(hands Team Superpower a device like theirs) You're supposed to find the power source of where our loss of our powers came before, so, using that device should help. Aleena: Okay, Crystal. Siway: We'll help out. Tillin: I wouldn't wanna miss this! Dexter: Ready for your first adventure with us, Daffodil? Daffodil: Huh? Yes, I am, Dexter. Crystal: Then good luck. We'll keep looking. Both teams fly off in two different directions, and continue their searches. With Team Physics... Tornado: Hey, Snap, I just thought of something, if anyone can use an ability using their clothes, like, say, gliding with a skirt, like I've seen Seedrians do, does that get taken away? Snap: No, because it is solid matter that is controlling the ability, elemental powers are in danger, stuff like transformations, abilities, elemental powers, life forces, for Wisps of course, Chao translators from the mind, yeah. Solid matter controlling the ability, like clothes and technogeeks, they're safe. Sheila: Hey, look down there! Snap: Who's that? Tornado: Better land. After landing... Sheila: I could've sworn I saw someone down here. Was it Team Young? Tornado: I don't know. ???: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!! Snap: Who's that? Sheila: Doesn't sound like someone we know. ???: Hello. Tornado: It's a bunnyfox! Sheila: And an orange Chao! A purple bunny and a green Chao pop out of the bushes too. Snap: Whoa, who are these peeps? Then, a pink cat pops on the scene, with a yellow flying puppy. ???(cat): We're Team Colour! the most colourful team out there! Well, so we used to be... Sheila: Mind explaining who you are? We've never seen you before. Bunnyfox: My name is Skye. And this Chao here, is Amanda. I can't translate her anymore, nor can I use my water powers. Sheila: Water powers? You're not alone on that one, girl. I lost mine too. Bunny: My name is Lylac, and this is Jade. I can't translate her either, and I lost my fire powers. Snap: Burner, huh? Poor you. Cat: And I'm Primrose, and this is Bella. I can't use my nature powers anymore, and it's a real shame. Tornado: Hey, I know a cat with nature powers who lost them too. Don't worry, you're not alone. Bella: Yeah, I can't use my electricity powers either. I'm defendless. At least I can still fly! Snap: If you didn't watch the news, then you're stuffed. Primrose: No, we saw it. Bella said that becasue she's happy that she can still fly. I'm lucky I can, because of these wings. Snap: Oh. Actually, I forgot to mention, Bats, and those with wings can still fly. Just, ones like, twirling tails, flapping ears, that sort of thing, wind to fly, like Tornado here, don't work. I didn't know that, I could've used you as an example, sorry... Lylac: Oh no, we're fine with that. We just want our powers back. Sheila: Then here!(throws them a device like theirs) Listen, look for the power source of the loss of our powers, then you'll be able to help. Deal? Primrose: Okay. We'll try and help. Tornado: Oh, and take these(gives them communicators) That'll be able to tell us if you've found it. Sheila: Our names are there, in each Team. We are Team Physics, if you want to know ours. The other teams are our friends. Tell us if you found it. Skye: We won't let you down! Primrose: Come on, team! Time to help our new friends! Sheila: Come on, guys, we need to find the power source. Snap: Okay. Both teams fly off. Team Young... Tara: Hey, wonder how the others are doing? Her communicator beeps. Amelia: Answer it, Tara! Tara: Hello? Snap: Hey, Tara. Tara: Hi, Snap! Have you found the source yet? Snap: No. But listen, I'll be telling this to the other teams too, we've got a new team on our side, Team Colour apparently, so I'll tell the other teams about our new friends, just keep in mind we have new allies. Amelia: Oh that'll be great Snap! Snap: It will, they're very persistent. I'm off to tell the other teams, I can tell Team Superpower is looking too, since Crystal's team are heading the other direction, and another team has appeared, and they're good friends, so I know it'd be Team Superpower. Plus, I've got screenshots. Tara: Cool! We'd better leave you to tell the other teams then! See ya, Snap! Snap: See ya. Snap out!(cuts off) Suzie: That's great! Tara: Isn't it? I wonder why the Chao are so, silent? Amelia: Maybe they know that we can't talk to each other, so they're keeping quiet. Tara: We know why Wisps are quiet. Suzie: Just don't say that to Sophana or Ivy. Tara: I know THAT, I just stated something important. Amelia: Hey look! Suzie: It looks like Team Cutiepie! Tara: Let's land! After they land... Tara: Hey! Anybody? ???: Over here! Amelia: That sounds like Lily! Tara: Let's go! They find Team Cutiepie. Lily: Hello, guys! Tara: Lily! Are you okay? Lily: Yeah, I've been fine, even though I lost my electricity powers, saw the report, yeah. Snap's gonna be blabbering about it. Amelia: Maybe he'll start after the adventure, because this is serious? Bananas: I'm lucky I can still fly! I just can't make banana bombs outta nowhere. Chubbcon: I'm useless. My fire powers are gone. Suzie: Everyone on the planet's lost their powers, we're trying to tell our friends, like you, the main updates! Lily: Mm hm! So, what can we do? Tara: Here!(hands them a device that they've got) We're trying to find the source for the loss of all the power, and if we can find it, that'll be a huge help. Lily: I see. So Team Ice and the others are looking too? Amelia: Yes. We've also got new allies, so keep that in mind. Lily: Cool, new friends! Don't worry, we'll get along. Suzie: We'd better get moving. Signal the leave, Tara. Tara: Ah, hey! Lily, Bananas, Chubbcon, try and search around for the power source. Lily: We'll do our best! Come on, guys! Bananas and Chubbcon: Okay! Tara: Bye! We'd better get moving too, team! Amelia and Suzie: Okay! They both fly off in different directions. With Team Cutiepie Lily: Why don't we find Team Flight and tell them, guys? Bananas: Yeah. Safari: Chao chao(Okay, Lily) Chubbcon: Her only words this whole adventure. Lily: I think they took away translation abilities as well, I can't hear her, well, what she's really saying, no wonder they're keeping quiet, the Chao. Bananas: Maybe we should keep them quiet. Chubbcon: Yeah, for now, until we get our translating abilities back. Lily: And more colours. Safari, can you please keep quiet until we get our translastion abilities back? Safari nods. Bananas: Hey, look! Chubbcon: Is that Team Flight? Lily: Let's land! After they land... ???: Hello? Is anybody there? Lily: Tamaki? Tamaki: Hey, guys. Bananas: It IS you guys! Alana: Of course it's us, what did you expect? Chubbcon: You okay, guys? Schrink: We're fine. Tamaki: We've lost our powers, thankfully, not our flight. We wouldn't be Team Flight then. Lily: So, what do you plan to do? Alana: We want to get our powers back, so we could help you guys- Lily: Then here!(hands them a device like theirs) Try and find the power source of the loss of our powers, help to find it, you'll be helping us by doing that. Tamaki: Okay. Come on, guys! Alana and Schrink: Yeah! They then fly off. Lily: Let's go! We have to continue our search too, team! Let's go! Bananas and Chubbcon: Yeah! Chapter 5-Found the Power Source Team Colour was flying, helping to find the power source, and found it. Primrose: Hey guys! Look! There it is! Skye: Our powers... Lylac: Let's get them back! They fly down. With Team Flight... Tamaki: Hey, look! There's alot of power in a certain spot, that must be where our powers are! Alana: Yay! We found it! Schrink: Let's go. They then fly off toward the source. With Team Superpower, Dexter and Daffodil... Aleena: Look! There it is! Tillin: That's it? Siway: Look at how much there is, that must be it. Dexter: Then lets go! Daffodil: I think it's that way!(points straight ahead) Aleena: You're right! Let's go! They fly off. With Team Cutiepie... Lily: Hey look! There's the power source! Bananas: You mean... Chubbcon: That place... Lily: Let's go there right now! They fly off towards the area with all the power. With Team Young... Tara: Look! Some of our friends are heading to one spot, and there's alot of power there! Amelia: That must be where our powers are! Let's go! Suzie: Don't worry, Chao, we'll be able to talk to you very soon... Tara: Let's go there, right now! They all fly off towards the location. With Team Physics Sheila: Look, Snap! Everyone's heading to one spot on the map, and that area, there is alot of energy surrounding it. Tornado: Do you think...?! Snap: It's can't be anything else! Let's go! Sheila: Full speed ahead! They fly off towards the location With Team Ice... Kayla: I've been getting tired, who knows when we'll find the source. Chocolate: Same. We might not-hm? Hey guys, look! Ivy: Everyone's going to a spot that's very near us... Sophana: And there's alot of power there... Crystal: That can only mean one thing! That's where our powers were lost! Let's go get them back team! Team Ice: YEAH! And so, they fly off towards the power source. After everyone landed... Crystal: So this is the place? Snap: It can't be any other. Sophana: Hey, everyone's here! Ivy: You all found it? Tara: Yeah! Everyone did! Amelia: It lightens me up thinking about it! Crystal: Same. Now where could the machine be...? ???: Haaaaa ha ha ha Everyone: What?! ???: (starts laughing) Crystal: Huh? Hey! Look! Everyone! Up there! It's...! Everyone: It's Darkness! Darkness: Haaaa ha ha ha. What a glory to finally be here, to watch you all die, because I'VE got all your powers now! Now, press this button and BOOM! Haaaaa ha ha ha! Then, he gathers the powers he took from the whole planet, and turns into Unstoppable Darkness, a form he gained from every beings power. Darkness: Now it's the end! Chapter 6-The So-to-be Final Battle Darkness: Now I'll put an end to you all and this puny planet! ???: STOP RIGHT THERE! Darkness: WHAT?! Light(in her super form) is then revealed. She stuns Darkness with her light for a few minutes. Then she flies down. Crystal: Oh! Isn't that...(flashback of Crystal Unleashed fanfic) Sundae? Light: My name is Light, Crystal. I am sorry to keep my identitiy from you this long. Crystal: I thought you were dead! Light:(shakes head) I cannot die, even so, my mother could revive me. But that's beside the point. I know a way to defeat Darkness, light, and the power of teamwork. There are some who can still fly, right? Team Flight, Bananas, Bella, Chocolate and Primrose put their hands up. Light: Good. We need to you pick up some others, and I will launch a light blast, that grows stronger with teamwork, and I need you guys, I need you to kick in between one another for it to grow stronger, when I feel it is strong enough, I will kick it myself towards Darkness. Then, when he's defeated, I'll lead him into space, and you'll all get your powers back. Any questions? None. Light: Good. Now lets do it! Chocolate: For the sake of the world... Crystal: For the sake of our powers... Everyone: LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So what happened next was... They first used Team Colour as the first lot. Hitting Darkness was easy. Darkness: Argh! But this is nothing!(launches a huge blast at the heroes) But the heroes kick it into space, to explode. Then, they used Team Flight, who also had an easy job. Darkness: How come you keep hitting me! This stings! Then, Team Superpower, Dexter and Daffodil had their go(with the flying characters holding them up), which was also easy. Darkness: This hurts! After that, Team Young and Team Cutiepie had a go, together, and it hit Darkness badly. Darkness: Agh! You're starting to make me feel weak! Stop!(launches even bigger blast than before) Light: You won't hurt my friends!(knocks back the huge blast) Darkness: Light! It's too bright! AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then, Team Physics had their go, and they knocked him down. Darkness: No! You'll ruin my plan! Then, finally, Team Ice was up. Crystal: You ready guys?! Everybody in Team Ice other than Crystal: Yeah! Darkness got up. He launched another blast. Light: Come on!(launches one of her blasts) Ivy: This is for Lightningbolt!(kicks it towards Sophana) Sophana: This is for Spikeball!(kicks the blast towards Kayla) Kayla: This is for my friends!(kicks it towards Darkness) Darkness: Ow! (gets back up)All of that was nothing! I absorbed it! Haaa ha ha ha! It was a blast knowing you, Crystal, and it's been nice knowing you, although it hasn't been a long time, I'll miss ya! (starts laughing) Say goodbye!(prepares giant blast) This one's specially for you! Crystal: Oh no... Primrose: You can do it! Lylac: Come on, Crystal! Skye: Kick him right in the face! Tamaki: Crystal, you're our only hope now... Alana: You can win! Schrink: Don't let your guard down! Aleena: You can do it Crystal! I know you can! Siway: Don't give in! Tillin: You can make it through! Dexter: Don't give up! Daffodil: We're with you! The whole way! Lily: Knock it back, Crystal! Bananas: Show him your stuff! Chubbcon: You can beat him! Tara: You're my sister, I know you can beat him! Amelia: Do it, Crystal! Suzie: You always do! Tornado: You can do it. He's our enemy. Snap: Come on, Crystal! Crack 'im! Sheila: We know you can do it! Ivy: Don't give up, Crystal! Sophana: You're my good friend, don't give up! Kayla: Our fate lies in your hands now! Light: I'll help you out, Crystal. Chocolate: Crystal, you're my best friend, don't give up, we need you, right now, our fate, it's all up to you! Darkness: Take this! Light: Crystal! Chocolate: Come on! Crystal: This is for the whole planet, and my friends!(kicks the blast with such force, that Light feels only the need to tap it towards Darkness) Darkness screams, as all his power that belonged to all the heroes is taken away, back into the machine. Chapter 7-Restoring Everyone's Powers, and the End Everyone cheers, as Darkness is reverted back to his normal state. Light: Thank you, everyone! (looks at Darkness) You will go back to your black hole, otherwise...(starts cracking fists) Darkness: No no, I'll go! (starts flying off) This isn't the end! (flies out of sight) Light then picks up the machine, and floats down to the heroes' level. Crystal: So, what will you do now? Light: I'll go back to my dimension, and spy on Darkness. See y'all! Crystal: Wait! What about our powers? Light: I haven't forgotten that! I'll restore them right now. Goodbye, Crystal. Crystal: Goodbye, Light. Light gives Crystal a thumbs up, then dashes at light speed, towards the moon's distance, where Darkness was, and restored everyone's powers on the entire planet. Back on Earth... Sophana: Yay! We've got our powers back! Everyone started cheering. Crystal: (looks to the side, smiling) Thanks Light. (looks at the crowd) There's only one question I'd like to ask about this. Chocolate: What's that? Crystal: Why's it so warm? Everyone looked at Crystal, then started laughing. Crystal: What? What's so funny? Sophana: You're still wearing a jumper from when we lost our powers! Ha ha ha! Oh, that's funny. Sheila: Let's all go to our homes, everyone! Everyone: Yeah! So everyone went to their homes With Team Ice... Kayla: I'm glad I can still be a Chao! Chocolate: Yeah! It's all thanks to Crystal! When Ivy returned home... Ivy: Hello? Lightningbolt: PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(IVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Ivy: Oh Lightningbolt, I was worried about you... are you okay? You missed out on a whole adventure, don't worry, I'll tell you all about it. Lightnnigbolt: Pri, prii priiiiiii pri pri pri, Pri-i!(Okay, take it from the top, Ivy!) When Sophana arrived home... Sophana: I'm home! Hooray! Spikeball: Pliiiiiip!(Sophana!) Sophana: Spikeball! (they hug) Oh Spikeball, I had such an adventure without you! Are you okay? Spikeball: Plip plip.(I'm fine.) Sophana: Do you want me to tell you what happened? It's a fun story, I tell you! Spikeball: Pli-ip. Plip plip, plip, Pliiip.(He he, Okay then, Sophana!) When Crystal got home, first she took the warm clothes off, since she didn't need them anymore, and relaxed in her favourite spot. Crystal: Aaaaah! It's good to be out here, like normal. It's like nothing ever happened. I wonder how Light's doing. With Darkness, who was in his black hole again... Darkness: Argh! Should I call it quits for now?! Al Kehain: Yes, until you think of something, you've got nothing to do. Darkness: I hate it when Light ruins everything. Ugh. I'll get back at you guys, Crystal and Light, I'll get yas! THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Darkness/Light Arc